BaseBall Lovers
by LethalxRose
Summary: The Yankees Verse the Mercurians, rivals in the best baseball teams in America. What will happen when Darien Sheilds Meets Serena, an obssessed fan & Will Ami, whos heart has always belonged to the yankees soon switch over to the Mercurian star Zach Levin
1. Yankee Vs Mecurians

I sadly Do not own Sailor Moon Or any of its Charatures, although I wish I do.

* * *

Things you should know: This is my first fanfiction on so sorry if its bad and the chapters are short, they will grow longer later on in the Story. 

The Setting is in New York/ America and not in Japan Sorry And the Yankees are the Yankees and the Mercurians take the name of the Mets

------------------------------------------------------------

BaseBall Lovers

It's the Bottom of the Ninth, bases loaded and Darien Shields, star player on the Yankee's steps up to bat. The strawberry blonde pitcher, Zach Levine eyes him with those killer jade eyes & and rounds his hands for the pitch. Silence fills the stadium as the ball flies threw the air, if Darien hit this, it would break the tie and the Yankees would win the game. His bat whacks the ball with such a powerful strive it knocks it right out of the park. A Homerun from Darien Shields causes the crowd to go wild. The Yankees won the game!

In the crowd a girl with blonde odangos was jumping out of her seat

"Whoot! GO DARIEN!" She screams at the top of her lungs, and then looks down at the bluenette girl besides her. "Come on Ames! The Yankees Just won you should be happy!"

Ami sighs her eyes still focused on the Pitcher of the Mercurians "I don't know Sere, I guess I'm not really a baseball fan"

Serena turns towards her pouting "Oh that is not true! Last game you were falling off the stands from your cheering!"

"Yea, but its-" Ami's explanation was cut off by a scream from Serena

"OH MY GOD! THERE HE IS AMI! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT THERE HE IS!"

Ami rolled her eyes at her obsessed friend, she was pointing at the star player, Darien Shields leaving the field. Serena is totally love with him, Ami also had a small crush on the blue-eyed hunk but she would never in her entire life admit to it. The girls would only go to Yankee games just to see him, but now Ami's eyes were caught on the Mercurian Pitcher Zach Levine. The way he tied back his long wavy blonde hair and the jade eyes just had her memorized. Ami was so caught up in his looks that she didn't realize Serena's tugging on her sweater.

"Come on Ames! Let's go! My dad got us tickets to VIPS Lounge! Now I can actually meet Darien!" Serena screamed with excitement "I wonder what I should say!"

Ami reluctantly got up from her seat picking up her tiny blue wristlet.

"Are the players from the Mercurians going to be there?" she asked as she walks down the cement set of Stairs to the main level and out the door.

"Yea, but who cares! I mean this is Darien Shields were talking about!" She reminded.

Normally, Ami would be just as excited but she couldn't help but hope that Zach would be there, her crush on Darien seemed long gone as soon as she first set eyes on his muscular form.

"You might want to take of your "I love Darien" Cap so you don't scare him Sere" Ami laughed, feeling bad for the poor player who was going have to meet obsessed Serena.


	2. The Players

"You couldn't strike out just once for your best friend?" Zach sighed taking the blue and white baseball cap off his head.

Darien laughed as they headed towards the V.I.P lounge "& Ruin my reputation, no thanks"

Zach followed him, lingering under the air-conditioned door, loving the feeling of the cool air pressing against his sweaty body.

"You're already being paid like $30 Million, if I struck out the undefeatable Darien Shields that would give me a hell of a raise" Zach joked.

Darien reached into the cooler & handed him an ice cold water "You could have been paid this much! You had a chance to join the Yankees but No Zach has to be loyal to his team" he snickered.

"There were some seriously hot babes out there today" Zach changed the subject opening the water and pouring it on his sweaty face.

Darien smiled and chugged out of his bottle "Sadly, were taken" he reminded thinking of his beautiful girlfriend, Martine and placed the water down onto the table next to him.

A security guard walked into the room and informed "Two fans are here to see you guys, Can they come in?"

All the players in the Lounge turned their heads toward Zach & Darien. Nothing happened around here without the two saying so, they ran the place and all the players on both teams respected them.

Zach leaned on the edge of the table and smiled "Are they Hot Chicks?" Zach laughed. He was known for his player like personality, but who could blame the hunk, he was a chick-magnet. The security guard laughed before saying "Yes Zach, they are, But Miss Rita wanted me to remind you to behave yourself"

All the guys, including Darien cracked up. Jade, the 2ndbase man for the Mercurians even yelled "0o0o0oh! Rita's got Zach whipped!"

He hated when his girlfriend, Rita would do things like that, it just bugged the hell out of him, and she should know better then to think he would cheat on her. Sure, he would flirt but it wouldn't be anything more then that, he loved her. Zach's eyes glared at Jade ready to charge at him, but the Coach Kunzite quickly interjected his path "Get him later Zach, these Fans are paying to meet you" he reminded.

Zach grumbled something under his breath and turned back towards the guard "Fine, let em' in."

---One Again I Do Not Own Sailor Moon---

---The Chapters will become longer as the story progresses---

--Comments are welcomed!--


	3. Meeting the Players & The Girlfriend

Serena screamed walking into the Lounge, standing right in front of her was THE Darien Shields, (along with the other members of the teams but they weren't important). She could even see how good he looked in those tight pants from up close.

What was she going to ask him? Serena had it all planned out as they were waiting outside, but those thoughts were long gone as soon as she laid eyes on that hunk.

Ami was the first to speak "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Shields! My friend & I are good fans." she extended a hand.

He took it and smiled "Nice to meet you as well-"

"Oh, Ami and my friend is Serena" the bluenette smiled.

"Well Nice to meet the both of you" he said to both of the girls, but his focus was kept on the blonde-haired woman who seemed a little to shock to speak.

Right when she said, "were huge fans" Zach couldn't help but feel a cloud of jealousy storming up in him. The Bluenette was cute and he was hoping to mess around with her for a little, but with the Yankees and Mercurians being big rivals, she probably hated the team.

"I can't believe I'm here!" Serena finally screamed. "And with THE DARIEN SHIELDS"

He let out a sigh of relief; Darien now knew that she was a big fan.

Ami observed the room little by little & couldn't help but glance a few times at the Mercurian Pitcher. Now all she would have to do is stir up enough courage to go talk to him. She glanced over at Serena for a hint of support, but found none when she was in a deep conversation with her obsession.

"_Well, she never actually said she hated us."_ Zach thought to himself. He straitened himself up and walked over to Ami.

Her legs started trembling _"On he's coming this way!"_ she panicked. Why couldn't she be calm and flirty like Serena was acting around Darien?

With a deep breath, she smiled at the pitcher on his way over.

"Hey Ami, you know you're a very attractive person" Zach smiled as he leaned against one of the walls besides Ami. Her cheeks turned a bright red, a color that looked good on her, or so Zach thought.

"How about I give you and your friend over there 2 tickets to the invitation only party tonight at The Toxic Zone" he smiled.

Ami went in shock, Zach Levine; the star pitcher on the Mercurians was just inviting her to an invitation only party. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. Luckily, Serena was eavesdropping on their conversation as soon as she herd the words "Tickets to the Invitation only Party". She quickly ran up to Ami and hugged her friend tightly. "Of course! She would really appreciate it" Serena said shooting him one of her award winning smiles. All Ami could do was manage a weak reply, "I- I um, I need to go get something to drink" she said excusing herself from them. Ami quickly ran over to where Darien was standing and took water out of the cooler. She opened the bottle and took a sip while spinning around to see Serena and Zach were talking already. Ami sighed, while slumping against the wall. Serena always got the guys, and that's how it was. The bluenette was always to shy and Sere would have to take the wheel before Ami could make a fool of herself. Now she would have the Mercurian Player too. Didn't one of the magazines say he already had a girlfriend?

A slight tap on her shoulder woke Ami of her thoughts. Startled she jumped spilling some of the water on her blue shirt.

"Fuck!" She cursed, the shirt was new and cost most of her saving money. Normally Ami would by a cheaper outfit but Serena had insisted saying that she needed to bend a little.

"Sorry for scaring you" Zach apologized looking down at her soaked outfit. Ami's cheeks turned red again, she didn't mean for anyone to here her colorful vocabulary.

"I'm Fine," Ami grumbled.

"Come here follow me" Zach lead her out of the Lounge and into one of the back rooms. Ami followed reluctantly, curious of to what he may be doing. Zach rummaged threw a few boxes before taking out a Mercurian Fan shirt. It was cute, and had the team's colors of Dark & light blue.

"Here you can change into this" He offered, handing her the shirt.

Ami looked at it for a second, on the back in white script letters was the team name "Mercurians" and the Number 07, Zach's number. Ami smiled "Thank you, let me get my purse in the Lounge and I'll pay you for it" she said heading towards the door.

He took a hold of her tiny wrist preventing her for moving "Its fine, and it's the least I can do" he smiled. Ami turned around and said "Thank you" while smiling back at him, her skin still tingling from were his hand was on her. Noticing her glaze on his hand, he quickly returned it to his side. Ami lifted up her shirt to slide it on, but stopped "Do you mind turning around?" she asked shyly.

He laughed while placing his hands over his eyes. If that wasn't enough Ami turned around just in case & slid off the wet shirt. Zach peeked threw is figures at her slender figure. _God she was hot! _He said to himself. Ami put on the new shirt he gave her and turned around to look at him. The Shirt was to low-cut for her liking and it ended above her bellybutton. Ami sighed not wanting to complain. "Thanks for the shirt" she said before returning to the lounge. Zach still memorized by the bluenette before him.

When Ami returned Serena glanced at her with a questioning expression, Ami normally would never were a shirt like that & what happened to her old one?

"My old shirt, got kind of soaked," Ami said shyly to the crowd.

Serena smiled "You look really cute Ames! You're so wearing that shirt tonight!" she said holding up two invites to the party.

"I don't know. . ." Ami sighed walking next to her friend.

"Ami!! Come on! A Party with the Yankees!! Any girl would dream of that!" Serena Pouted.

"Will the Mercurians be there" Ami asked, only wanting to go if Zach would come.

A playful smile formed on Serena's face "Looks like someone likes the Mercurian Pitcher!" she screamed.

Ami blushed staring down at the marble floor. Darien smiled at her reaction.

"You really do?" Darien asked wanting to make sure.

Ami weakly nodded her head, she hated being asked questions like this. Zach finally appeared out of the back room once his mind was back on Earth. His eyes shot up and down the bluenette from her slender legs and up her tiny waist.

"Lets go Serena, we better get back to the Apartment" Ami said grabbing her sleeve and heading towards the door. Serena smiled & waved good-bye to Darien "Bye Dar! See you tonight!" She yelled as they both slipped through the door.

Zach looked at Darien laughing "Your falling for that Serena Fan"

"No, I have my Martine. And you were all over Ami!" Darien accused.

Zach threw his now empty water bottle into the garbage bin. "Yea, she's hot, have a few flings with her and dump it kind of girl though, she's to shy and not my type" he lied.

Outside Ami & Serena were just outside the door when a tall blonde and a brunette with long hair walked by bumping into them.

"Hey!" Serena yelled at the two girls, Darien her secret obsession had invited them to a party she wasn't going to let some snobby girls ruin it.

They stopped chatting and turned backwards.

"Oh, you were talking to us?" The blonde said with an attitude.

"Um- Yea I was!" Serena snapped back.

She laughed like she knew something that they didn't. "Do you know who your talking to!?!"

Ami stepped back shyly and let Serena get in the fight "Not really. . . ."

This time the brunette took a turn "Well, I'm Darien Shields Girlfriend, Martine and that is Rita, Zach Levine's girl. And now who you guys be? The presidents of there geeky fan club?" She laughed.

Ami stepped back even further that was Zach's girlfriend! She even thought he actually might have liked her, but she frowned at her misjudgment.

Rita's jaw dropped when for the first time she looked at Ami "The blue haired girl is wearing the shirt!" she screamed sounding a little pissed off. Zach claimed his girls by giving them that Mercurians shirt, either by "accidentally" spilling something on there old one, or like he did to Ami, scaring them half to death. Ami of course didn't know this but Rita sure did, she marched right up to Ami and grabbed her by the coller.

"You listen to me, I want you to stay far away from my Zach, You here me!?" she yelled.  
Ami's legs started trembling as she nodded her head yes. Rita let her go with a smirk and returned to Martine as they walked into the Lounge.

"Hey Darien-Darling!"

"Hello Zachy-poo!"

Their voices were herd just as the door slammed shut, leaving both Serena & Ami confused and pissed off.

"Oh its on!' Serena mumbled taking Ami's hands and leading them out of Yankee stadium to the parking lot were the car was.

--Once again I Do Not Own Sailor Moon Nor any of its Charatures--

Hope You liked this chpter a slight flame of romance in it


	4. Top Hunk 2

Back at the apartment, Ami unlocked the door, while Serena went to go park the car. She hooked her wristlet on the rack and let the scents of freshly baked cookies lead her to the kitchen.

"Hey Ames, How was the game?" Their tall brunette roommate asked. Her wavy hair was swung up in a high ponytail to keep it out of her face while she was cooking.

"Good I guess. the Yankees won" Ami sighed sitting down on one of the stools by the counter & reaching for one of the Chocolate Chip Cookies.

Lita's nose wrinkled knowing something was up, "Why don't you sound to happy. I thought you and Sere loved the Yankees"

After sinking her teeth down into the soft cookie, Ami looked back up at her friend "No Serena Loves Darien Shields, not that Yankees" she laughed.

"Well, true" Lita laughed along with her. Serena hooked the keys on the rack and walked into the kitchen.

"Cookies!" She screamed taking three and shoving them in her mouth.

"You're welcome Serena," Lita laughed at the gluten.

After finishing the cookies in a matter of seconds, Serena said, "Thank you Lita, they were really great"

The brunette went to pick up the now empty plate a put it in the sink to wash for later.

"You guys ganna be home for Dinner?" Lita asked, "I'm making Mac & Cheese"

Serena rubbed her stomach, "As good as that sounds, Ami's boyfriend ZACH LEVINE invited us to a Party at The Toxic Club tonight." She gloated.

Lita screamed and ran over to hug Ami. "You finally got a boyfriend!?!"

Ami's cheeks turned a bright red as she stared down at the floor, "No, not exactly. He just gave Serena & I tickets, no relationship attached"

Lita & Serena both rolled their eyes not believing Ami's story. "He gave her that shirt," Serena teased.

"He has a girlfriend already, Remember Sere?" Ami reminded wanting to change the subject.

"Oh those bitches?" Serena remembered. "Forget about them, Zach Levine Star player of the Mercurians is falling for my best friend!"

A girl with a big red bow in her long blonde hair walked into the room, hearing the girls conversation.

"Zach Levine, huh?" she asked.

"Yes Mina! Can you believe it!" Serena screamed. "And I was also talking to THE DARIEN SHIELDS!"

"Oh great, here comes her obsession" Mina rolled her eyes. "And Ami I gatta show you something in my room, come on"

Ami followed behind her as the blonde walked down the hall to her room. Lita walked a few steps behind Ami just to see what Mina could be up to now, and Serena was off to her room daydreaming about Darien.

Mina picked up a magazine from her piled called "Hottest Guys in Sports"

Her blonde eyes scanned the page looking for one in particular. She pointed to the page with Zach's picture on one side "here it is!" In the small corner was a picture of a type of shirt that Ami was wearing "Top Hunk Number 2, Zach Levine has a player like personality and although he is going out, soon to be engaged to his Sweetheart Rita, he claims "his" girls by giving them a special shirt. The hunk has only given out a few and any girl who has one sure is lucky," Mina read from the page.

Ami looked down at the shirt she was wearing, "its- that's, he doesn't" Ami tried to say.

"I don't like this Zach; I mean who "claims" girls?" Lita snickered.

"BUT HE'S HOT!" Mina's eyes got starry.

"But he is CLAIMING our best friend!" Lita snapped back. "Not to mention he's known for messing around with a few girls, only to break their hearts a few weeks later!"

Ami sighed she hated hearing all this bad stuff about Zach, okay maybe he is a player, but acted sweet around her.


	5. Before the Party

Serena lay down on her comfortable bed gazing up at a poster of Darien on the ceiling. She screamed in delight just thinking about the events of the last few hours. Life was going to be great, she would go tonight; he would realize they are the perfect couple and then they could run off to Vegas to get married. Ami would be her maid of honor and their wedding would be huge & published in all the newspapers across America. Serena sighed when she thought of one problem to that daydream

"Martine" she mumbled. "If she was just gone Dar can be all mine" she sighed and then thought about her run-in with them today.

"Well there going to pay for that tonight," Serena, said softly to herself before getting up off her bed "I can't count on Ami though, so it might be hard by myself"

She got up and stared at herself in the mirror "What to wear?"

The Toxic Club was the most popular place in New York, so crowded you could hardly ever get in. Serena sat down in the chair next to her computer and went to the clubs main website, although it was a popular place Serena found she didn't know much about it.

Turns out the club has different floors each designed for certain age groups. The top floor was were the party was being held, for ages 21+

"This may be a problem," Serena thought, since her and Ami were younger then the age limit. She quickly shrugged off the thought, so were one year younger, that doesn't really matter. After turning off the computer, she walked into her closet to find something to wear. She picked out a cute pink top with a matching black mini skirt with a hot pink belt.

"AMI!" Serena screamed for her friend, "Go get dressed the party is going to start soon!" she reminded.

"I'll be ready soon!" Ami called back from where ever she was in the apartment.

Serena sighed looking at herself once again in the mirror, maybe if she looked more like Martine, Darien would like her more. Realizing that it would never happen she quickly grabbed the keys to the car and headed outside.


	6. The Toxic Club

--Sorry that the last two chapters were kind of short!---

And then my story has been kind of going downhill from chapter one

Grrr! I'm such a bad writer!

The guard at the door checked everyone's I.D. at least 5 times, and Serena was starting to get worried. What if he realized that the party is on the 21+ floor, and Ami & her weren't 21! Ami took a deep breath before stepping up in line, but for a different reason then Serena was. What if Zach's girlfriend was there? Serena handed to the guard the tickets and he allowed them in, no questions asked.

"Take the elevator to the top floor Ladies," he said pointing inside.

Serena smiled happily while taking Ami's hand and dragging her inside.

"This place is HUGE!" She said in awe as she looked at the huge TV's covering the walls, the video games that lined the whole floor and the band that was playing on stage.

"Look! They even have The StarLights! My favorite band!" Serena pointed to the huge stage with the three singing musicians.

A waiter with red hair tied back in a low ponytail came up to the girls "Can I Help you guys with anything?" she asked.

Serena broke free of her thoughts and faced the girl "Oh yea, - um we need to get to the top flo-" she tried to say but was cut off by the waiter

"Sorry, but there's a private party going on up there, you'll have to come back another time."

Ami took the invitation that Serena showed before out and waved it in front of the redhead "Well that's the party we need to go too" she smiled.

The girl looked at the two for a second in astonishment then led the girls up the flight of stairs to the top floor.

"Here we are, you guys have fun" she smiled before returning down the flight of stairs.

Ami looked around the room with hopes to find Zach, but he didn't seem to be here yet. Serena squeaked and pointed to a person on the other end of the room "There Darien is! I'll talk to you later Ames!" she said running off in his direction.

Still not able to find Zach, Ami gave up and decided to play a couple of games. She slid a quarter into one of the slots and started playing a Sailor Moon game. Ami choose Sailor Mercury as a character as the image started dancing across the screen. She pressed the red & white buttons to attack the monster, while moving the controller to aim and walk. The monster easily died and Ami smiled happily, it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. She continued playing until she lost track of time, not dieing even once. Once Ami had reached level 34 Zoisite, an evil negaverse general appeared on the screen. Ami remembered that battle well, she always secretly admired Zoisite, but he was evil & had to go.

Ami pressed the red button causing Sailor Mercury to send ice flying to him, but something happened and the ice reflected back killing Ami's character. She laughed at the ironic thought; Sailor Mercury herself couldn't even beat Zoisite in a stupid video game, yet killed him in reality.

Suddenly a pair of muscular arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He leaned over and whispered into her ear "Looks like someone needs a little help, here let me show you"

Ami looked up to see Zach leaning over her and smiled. He moved his arms over hers and placed his hand over her own on the controller. His hunky baseball player body was pressed tightly against hers as he lead her how to defeat each of the Negaverse Generals. Ami's skin was tingling from his touch and her cheeks were bright red.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the room, Darien looked over at Zach playing the Sailor Moon game with Ami. Serena noticed that his attention wasn't on her any more and she turned around to see who he was looking at instead.

"They're cute. Aren't they?" Darien smiled.

Ami was actually making Zach happy, something he hasn't seen in his friend in a while. Sure Zach would be happy when he strikes someone out, or hit a homerun but he was never really happy until he meet Ami.

"Yea, I guess so." Serena sighed hoping Darien and she could talk more about _their _relationship. "But I think I can find a cuter soon to be couple" Serena shot him a furtive smile.

Before Darien had time to ask who the couple may be, his good friend Andrew, owner of the club stepped up behind the bar,

"Hey Dar" he smiled, his blonde hair slightly covering his crystal blue eyes. "Mind introducing me to the new girlfriend you got here," he said referring to Serena.

"Oh" her cheeks turned slightly red, "I'm Serena" she extended a hand to shake his.

_God she looks so damn cute when she blushes like that_ Darien thought to himself.

"& leaving my relationship out of this" Darien said not wanting to get on the subject of girlfriends, "Where's your girl you always rant about?"

Andrew smiled, "She's here tonight, in fact she said she knew a few friends that were coming and wanted to check up on them" he said then walked behind the closed double doors and called out "Babe, I want to show you my friend Darien Shields!" and returned back to the side of the bar.

A tall brunette walked out while taking off her apron, "The Darien- SERENA!" Lita screamed a little too loud, causing a few heads to turn her way.

"What are you doing here Lita?" the blonde asked, knowing her friend was up to something.

"You two know each other?" Andrew & Darien both chorused.

Lita nodded her head and let Serena answer "She's are roommate"

"Are?"

"Well yea, mine, Ami's, Mina's, and Rei's" Serena answered.

One of the players from the Yankees turned their head and sat down on in a seat at the bar,

"So your saying, First there are those two hot fans that come in the Lounge, next we have this hot-legged brunette all up in here, and you mean to tell me there's more of them!" the baseball player smiled.

"Shut it Jadeite!" Darien & Andrew both barked.

Serena laughed then turned back to her friend "You still haven't told me why you're here"

Lita smiled still not set on telling the blonde why "I cant spend time with my Andrew without telling you guys?" she asked her eyes getting all soft as she kissed him softly.

Serena crossed her arms and pouted not believing her "And you choose the night that Ami & I were coming here to see the sexiest man alive, Dar-"Serena stopped herself before she could finish, and corrected herself "The night that we come to the Toxic Club to do so?"

Lita broke out of the Sappy state that she was in then leaned forward on the bar "Okay Fine," She said giving up "I don't trust that Zach Levine with our Ames" she spilled.

Darien's jaw dropped, how a girl could go from sappy and cute to Deadly and sharp in a matter of seconds, would be something Darien would never understand.

"I don't think Zach would do that" Darien tried sticking up for his friend.

Lita rolled her eyes not happy with his answer "Oh of course he wouldn't" She said sarcastically "Its not like ALL the magazines in America & Japan think that he's a HUGE PLAYING HEARTBREAKER!"

Serena stepped back a little "You're sounding like Rei!" she informed.

Andrew looked at his girlfriend with a new respect, never seeing her get angry that easily before.

"Okay, sorry for snapping" Lita apologized, Darien scooted his stool a few inches back just in case.

"Baby" Lita mumbled "But come on! Seriously! You have known Zach longer then any of us and don't you think that's true" she asked.

Darien looked away for a second and turned his attention back onto them "Yes, but its just different with Ami."

Lita stared him down before finally saying "Then how come the girlfriend isn't here? If they were just friends Zach would be all over Rita and not Ami, and if he really cared about her then Zach would break it off with Rita"

Darien started shifting in the stool,

_There ganna go from his girlfriend to my girlfriend and were both going to be screwed. _Darien thought. "I Don't know" he said allowed.

A smile crossed Lita's face "Exactly, all Baseball players are heartbreakers!"

Serena crossed her arms across her chest, "Not Darien!"

"Then where's his girlfriend?" Lita asked wanting to know an answer. "And did he even tell you he had one?"

Serena shook her head, "No, Ami & I ran into their girlfriends on the way out of V.I.P"

Darien's face grew grim, Martine is sure going to kill him if he finds out about Sere.

"What did she say to you?" Darien said worried

"Nothing really, it was more Rita bitching off Ami over some shirt that Zach gave her" Serena shrugged.

Darien looked back over at Zach & Ami, "Is she wearing the shirt now?"

"SEE I TOLD YOU! ZACH CLAIMS GIRLS WITH SHIRTS AND THAT'S WHY HIS GIRLFRIEND WAS FLIPPING OUT AT AMI!" Lita screamed.

The place grew quiet and everyone turned to look at her, even Ami and Zach. Upon seeing Lita, Ami quickly shot out of Zach's arms and raced over to the bar,

"Lita! What are you doing here?" Ami asked confused and knowing her friend was somehow finding a way to mess into her relationship.

_Was it even a relationship? I mean he never actually said anything and. . . What about his girlfriend? Does he even like me at all?_ Ami was getting confused with all the new thoughts running through her mind. She looked back to see Zach talking on his cell phone, obviously not missing her by the way who he was laughing to whomever was on the other side of the line. A huge streak of jealously rushed through her veins, wondering what girl he may be talking to, or how pretty she is.

"Lita, Stay out of this." Ami said immediately. "I really like Zach and I don't want ANYONE messing this up," Ami said looking back at Zach one more time.

Darien noticed the way Ami was extremely fond of Zach, and started to think that Lita was right. Ami was way to soft and caring for Zach to handle, she wasn't like other sluts he messed around with. She would be devastated if he dumped her.

"Lita, your right" Darien finally agreed looking at Ami & knowing Zach's history.

"About what?" Ami asked confused, she knew she just missed out on an important conversation.

Serena looked at Darien, and knew that if he wasn't even willing to stand up for his friend, then Lita must be right, Zach was going to ruin Ami.

She hugged her blue haired friend tightly before releasing her.

"Ami, we think that it would be better if you spent some time FAR away from Zach Levine," Lita said with compassion.

Her lower lip started to tremble, Is this what her friends were talking about? "WH-What do you mean, we have only known each other for ONE day"

Lita sighed and Serena continued "Zach has a girlfriend Ami, and your falling for him HARD"

"You're OBSESSED with Darien and he has a girlfriend!" Ami snapped.

Serena's face grew a bright pink "Am Not! And it's different"

"You don't even know Zach!" Ami cried.

"Darien does! And he agrees with us!" Lita said.

Ami looked at Darien for some hint of support, but found none what-so ever. Andrew kissed his girlfriend softly and then went back in the kitchen saying he had to get back to work, Lita following them. Serena got up feeling awkward that Ami just spilled to Darien that she loved him and went followed behind Lita to see if there was anything extra she could eat.

Ami looked up with Darien her eyes beginning to get watery "Is Rita really that much prettier & better then me? To get my own friends to turn against me!"

Darien looked at her confused, "Ami what are you talking about?"

"I-I just don't understand, Why else would my friends not want me to be with Zach? He's not like they say he is! Zach's nice, sweet caring and perfect and they don't want me to hang around him!"

At that point, Zach finished his conversation over the phone and walked up to Ami. He kissed her temple softly before saying "I gatta go, someone called" and left, oblivious to Ami's tears.

Once Zach was gone, Darien looked at Ami and spoke softly "They're just looking out for you – we're just looking out for you,"

A small smile curved on Ami's lips, although she just meet Darien, she felt that she could trust him completely, like he was one of those Always Good guys in a story. And even if it might just last for a minute or so, or maybe the rest of the night, Ami actually felt like everything was okay.

---Okay hope you liked that chapter && I want to dedicate this WHOLE story to my bestest friend ever. . . Allie! Who had helped me develop this idea at the Mets game we went to!----


	7. SORRYY!

I am all very very very sorry to say. . . that I think this is going to be it for Baseball lovers. . . i know i know I promised- no swore I would never leave a story unfinished but . . . . -sigh- i kinda lost interest in this one and hit a wall that I cant knock down. I do hope all of you forgive me for this, and maybe I will finish this story eventually. . . just not any time soon. Maybe next time i go to a BaseBall game with the friend who gave me this storyline idea (Allie) I'll be able to knock down the wall and complete this story. But until then. . . I am deeply sorry for not finishing this.

Hope you guys aren't to mad at me!

With love & Sorrow

Maria

(Damn I am getting way to sappy over this -tear-)


	8. Guess Who's back?

The stadium was showered with lights, but the stands were empty. Only a single baseball player was sitting on the pitchers mound at the time of darkness. Frustrated Zach retrieved the baseball at his side and hurled it at a near by wall with such great force the blue foam wall nearly collapsed. The green-eyed player got up and ran to fetch his baseball back.

Watching from a near by distance Darien sighed, debating weather or not to confront his friend at the moment. Making up his mind he slid open the iron door and walked over to the middle of the almost empty field.

"You blew Ami off. . . to sit alone in an empty field?" Darien questioned as he approached his friend.

"No," Zach almost growled, "Rita called and wanted me to meet her here, she left 15 minutes ago to buy something with Martine"

Darien laughed, "She left you. . . to go shopping with my girlfriend?"

"Again, no." Zach laughed, a hard frustrated laugh and through the ball again at the navy blue wall, "She wanted me to come with."

"And you rejected her offer?"

"Shopping with my girlfriend?" Zach looked at him as if he was crazy, "Of course I said no!"

"Then how come you look so pissed off?" Darien ran for the ball picking it up, and holding it between his fingers.

Zach opened his gloved hand as his friend through the baseball back to him, catching it easily without any effort, "She started bitching off Ami. . ."

He looked down at the ball and then passed it back to his friend, "And that's so bad because?"

"Ami doesn't disserve that. Rita doesn't even know the girl!" The baseball was pitched back at him.

"And you do?" the black haired baseball player answered with a raise eyebrow.

"Yea!. . .well, no. . .but I want to." Zach sighed, "Rita thinks I should stay away from her and we got in a huge fight."

"You made up though?"

"Made up and then made out" Zach laughed and the ball was passed back into Darien's possession. "Enough about me, What's up with you and that odango-atama?"

"Hey! She is not an odango-atama!" Darien laughed protectively.

Zach shot him an awkward look, "Have you _seen_ her hair?!"

"I think it's cute. So shut up"

"Sureeee."

Zach shook the baseball mitt of his hand and chucked it onto the ground, as Darien did the same.

"Lets go get a drink" Darien offered, "Toxic Club."

"We were just there. . ." Zach said, although he didn't completely disagree with the idea.

-------------------------------x

Serena's eyes never left the white scrap of paper that she held in her pink manicured hands, the 7 digits were worth more then all the money in the world.

"I HAVE DARIEN SHEILD'S CELLPHONE NUMBER!!!!" She screamed once they entered the house and ran straight towards the Kitchen (To get a snack to celebrate of course)

"What happened!?!" Lita came running in from the loud scream, a wooden baseball bat held in her hands.

She placed the weapon down at her side when she realized that their wasn't any danger, just an over reactive blonde in the kitchen.

Serena smiled as she clutched the thin scrap against her heart, "We're just meant to be!" She sighed.

Ami quietly approached the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools, leaning over the counter table her expressions were serene, her lithe fingers traced imaginary pictures on the countertop.

"What's with the mellow face?" Lita asked as she pulled open the fridge and took out a tray of treats for Serena to devour.

"Nothing. . ."

"If Zach did anything to you, I swear to god I will tear that asshole limb from limb and then feed the re-"

"Lita!" Ami shrieked.

"Sorry," she laughed lightly, "Getting a little carried away . . ."

Putting a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ears, she leaned against the counter, "So why are you sad then. Zach wasn't who you thought he was?"

Ami shook her head no, "He's the exact opposite! He's . . . exactly how I dreamed he would be!"

"Then you're sad because?" Serena asked in the middle of chewing on a cookie, probably her 5th.

"He has a _girlfriend!_" the blue haired girl spat the word out like it was a virus.

"So does Darien. . . and look at Serena." Lita laughed.

Serena was still drooling over the small scrap of paper that seemed like she would never let go. If it was scientifically possible to have hearts form in you're eyes. Serena's would have thousands of em!

-------------------------------x

YAY! I got my inspiration back! Well, here is just a little short chapter to get the ball rolling!!


	9. Toxic Attraction x3

**AN: **Okay. . . Uhm Yea I'm like totally excited to have this chapter outt! Because this is my first "Request" . . . Uhm. Yea Patty I'm going to call this a Request since you gave me all these "Ground Rules" (There are **no** ground rules in writing!)

**Dedication:** I want to dedicate this chapter to Patty, making a "Little Girl's Dream come true" is what I do! (I love this girl to death!) And although she thinks that I'm a better writter than her she couldn't be further from the truth, Patty you have an amazing talent and your an AWSOME friend I'm so glad (&& lucky) that you still don't think I'ma "Bitch" I Guess this proves first impressions aren't everything. Gah! Now it's long. Well I love this girl to death and she's amazing so this Chapter is for her!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon, though I do own this story idea!

--------------------------------------x

Bottom floor of the Toxic Club pulsed with music. The multicolored floresant lights reflected down on the dnacers along the dance floor. The DJ twisted a flick of his wrist and smoke started to roll out across the floor. Eager cheers from the dancers showed him that he was doing his job. He smiled, tear drops of sweat started to ripple down his black button down shirt and onto his hard, muscle toned chest. Unbuttoning a few of the top buttons he left his stand and scanned the croud for any hot females that sparked his interest, letting his replacement take over the music.

_I think I'm drowning_

_Asphyxiated_

_I wanna break this spell_

_That you've created_

_You're something beautiful_

_A contradiction_

_I wanna play the game_

_I want the friction_

Muse's "Time is Running Out" filled the air, and thats when he spotted her. Her shadow colored hair reached down past her back. She adorned lavender eyes, that just captivated his soul. _That_ would be the girl he took to bed tonight. Unbuttoning a few more buttons on his silk shirt he slowly approached her. Like a tiger stalking its prey he stood behind her and watched her firey red manicured fingers tap against the side of her dress to the music. Her very _sexy _red dress. The fabric fit her like a second skin. The article of clothing ended a few inches above her kneese, a slit going up the side of her leg revealing the high part of her thigh, just screaming for him to put his hands on.

_You will be the death of me_

_You will be the death of me_

"Lets dance," he whispered seducivley into her ear as one arm came around her waist while the other rested on her side, where the slit ran up her legg.

_Bury it_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

Within seconds, both their hips flowed with each other, the music pulsing through their veins. Her hands connected around his neck as his hands were around her waist, holding her against him. All time was lost and the two only felt for each other. The crouded dancefloor disapeared beneath his gaze and he only saw the Fallen Angel in his arms. Her body was perfect with his. Two souls grinding against each other in perfect unity.

He knew exactly how to play this and he would have her in his bed in no time. From the opposite side of the dancefloor, sitting along the bar a set of jade eyes watched the two as he held a bottle of beer in his hands.

_I wanted freedom_

_Bound and restricted_

_I tried to give you up_

_But I'm addicted_

_Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation_

_You'd never dream of_

_Breaking this fixation_

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

"Look's like Jade's got a new fuck buddy for tonight" he laughed before turning back to Darien,

"_That_ "Fuck Buddy" is Rita's friend" the black haired baseball player answered while chugging what was left of the alcholic liquid.

"Oh Shit. . . " Zach muttered. Fellow Teamamte's girlfriend's friends were totally off limits.

_Bury it, I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't pursue underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

_How did it come to this_

"Ew! Doesn't she know that bestfriends boyfriend's friends are off limits!" Rita screamed as she watched her friend Rei and the Mecurian Baseball player Jadeite on the dacefloor.

"Were going to have to sort this out then, _Wont we?_ . ." Martine laughed as she sipped the colorful drink in her hand.

"Don't go to harsh on her," Rita laughed, "After all she's not even _pretty _enough for Jade to date!"

With that the brunette walked off and went to talk to her boyfriend leaving Martine alone.

Tugging the strawberry blonde by the coller, Rita pulled her boyfriend off onto the dance floor, "Dance with me, Zach"

_Yeah you, will suck the life out of me_

_Bury it, I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

_How did it come to this_

The two finally broke apart, just as the song was about to end yet Jadeite's hand still kept ahold of Rei's waist.

"I'll buy you a drink" he said taking her and walking over to the bar.

Something vibrated at his side and he quickly parted with the girl to take out his cell phone. Slipping out the black sleek object and flicking it open he began to walk away to a less noisey area of the club.

"Men and their phones!" Rei sighed as she leaned against the bar and watched Jadeite's retreating form. _Hey! Isn't he one of those Baseball people on the Mercurian Team! _She thought. _A baseball player AND DJ . . . now that's hot!_

A brunette walked towards her, and Rei had to squint her eye's to realize finally who the girl was, "Oh, Hey Martine." _Darien's Girlfriend. . . ._

"Uh, yea. . . hi" She answered placing down the blue alcholic drink in her hands onto the counter, "Jadeite wanted me to ask you. . . How much?"

The shadow haired girl looked at her oddly, "How much what?"

"Ugh! You Know. . . ." Martine growled while she waved her hands in the air, as if that would give Rei any idea.

"No. . .I don't"

"He wants to know how much you want him to pay you to have sex with him!!" She finally blurted out.

"WHAT!?!?!" Rei growled, "I don't want his MONEY!?!"

"Oh" Martine froze, "I mean I guess that's good. . . I haven't met many prostitues that will do if for free!"

"I'm not a prosititute!" she growled clentching her fist at her side.

Martine smiled, "Well, with _that _outfit. No one can really tell!"

_That's it _Rei thought as she picked up the drink that Martine was once drinking and stormed over to Jadeite talking on his phone,

"YOU SELF-ABSORBED ASSHOLE CLASS-LESS BASTARD!" she screamed, red faced, as she emptied the glass onto his golden curls.

He turned around, slamming his phone shut to look at Rei, "What the FUCK was that for?" he asked running a hand through his sticky hair.

"You know WELL ENOUGH!"

"What happened!?!? Are you like bi-polar or some shit?! One second your hot and then next your Smokin' with a Temper?" he laughed. _This will come out in the shower, but I won't have another chance with her again. _"We can go to my place and I'll get this washed out. . . and maybe you can join me in the shower?"

"You ass!" she screamed still angry as she brought up her red high heels and brought them down on her foot, then stormed away.

---------------------------------------x

Ta-da! I'm done with Chapter Eight and I introduced Rei-chan!!! Also showing you a glimps of how Bitchy Martine and Rita can be!!


End file.
